Cuando Bonnie encontró a Clyde
by lemwimsen
Summary: Atracar un banco es, sobre el papel, muy sencillo. Llegas al banco, apuntas a quien haya que apuntar (cajeros, vigilantes y demás rehenes), coges el dinero y te vas. AU Clexa/Oneshot


Le observa hablar con los federales, terminando de negociar con ellos la llegada del autobús y el avión de huída. Mientras, ella observa a los mismos uniformados al otro lado de la línea, a través de las cámaras que pusieron, semanas antes, cubriendo los puntos donde calculaban que los furgones policiales y federales podrían situarse.

Por lo que veía a través del monitor conectado a ellas, había demasiado movimiento como para la charla que su compañero mantenía con ellos.

Le oye colgar.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunta.

\- Siguen diciendo que lo del avión es complicado, el autobús estará aquí en una hora.

Lexa asiente, girando el monitor para que Marcus pueda verlo.

\- El autobús nunca llegará -confirma Marcus al ver a los Swat prepararse-. Van a entrar.

La morena vuelve a asentir, medio sonriendo. Observa el reloj y lo confirma.

Todo sale según planeado.

-CL-

Atracar un banco es, sobre el papel, muy sencillo.

Llegas al banco, apuntas a quien haya que apuntar (cajeros, vigilantes y demás rehenes), coges el dinero y te vas.

Lo dicho, sobre el papel, sencillo. Y en la realidad, esas son las bases para todo atraco.

Vale, sí, técnicamente, si te cuelas de noche, no tienes que apuntar a nadie. Pero colarte de noche, o cuando el banco está cerrado, se considera más un robo que un atraco.

Y ahora mismo está en pleno atraco, con rehenes y todo, no robando un banco.

Volviendo al tema. Sobre el papel, sencillo. En la vida real...

En la vida real, si deseas hacerlo bien, estudia el banco, elígelo, disecciónalo hasta conocer el más mínimo secreto que esconda tanto el edificio como cada uno de sus trabajadores y visitantes regulares. Cuantos más detalles, mejor.

Que si el retrete del baño para empleados tiene la cisterna estropeada, que si uno de los vigilantes nocturnos sufre de insomnio y por eso curra en ese turno. O que hay una cámara externa torcida por una tormenta de viento importante, que nadie recoloca porque, total, se ve el callejón trasero. Son detalles pequeños, no interesan para atracar un banco, aunque nunca se sabe.

Y cuando tienes absolutamente toda la información, cuando te sabes todas las rutinas regulares del banco, es cuando empiezas a planear. Y con el plan ya hecho, muchos empezarían a preparar el atraco y lanzarse a ello.

Pero ella no.

Oh, no.

Con el plan delante, haces una lista de toooooooooodo lo que puede salir mal.

Un rehén con complejo de héroe, un atracador con el gatillo fácil, que alguna de las herramientas que se van a usar funcionen incorrectamente...

Todo tipo de absurdeces.

Y, de nuevo, se vuelve a planear hasta que el puto Murphy y su ley no puedan hacer aparición y joder el atraco.

Es ahora cuando lo preparas todo.

Buscas a cada uno de tus jugadores, aquellos perfectos para el papel que deben interpretar, leales al dinero que van a ganar al final y que sepan jugar en equipo. Mercenarios, algún amigo de un golpe anterior, gente de fuera que pueda desaparecer fácilmente.

Fácil si tienes los contactos que tiene Lexa. Y tiene muchos. La mayoría, clientes a los que vende esos planes a prueba de Murphy.

Y con el equipo encontrado, toca comprar las herramientas. Armas, vehículos, cámaras, ropa, teléfonos, etcétera...

Después, tan sólo queda seguir el plan.

Esta es la receta del éxito.

Media hora a 180° en el horno y, voilá, pasta a mogollón.

-CL-

Sale de la oficina del director del banco, la más lujosa, con Marcus pisándole los talones.

Con la seguridad que da el saberse de memoria los planos del banco, se dirige a una de las oficinas con rehenes. Más exactamente, el de los VIP.

En una oficina, Bellamy Blake, director de esa sede del Ark Bank, uno de los más importantes del país. Y en la oficina de al lado, su prometida e hija del socio mayoritario de ese mismo banco, Clarke Griffin. Ambos a tan sólo una fina pared de distancia, perfecta para que cada uno oiga los gritos del otro y, así, presionar al querido director para que facilite los códigos de la caja fuerte (apenas habían necesitado un par de horas de gritos femeninos para ello).

Se para delante de una de las dos oficinas, aceptando una botella de agua que le ofrece otro de sus compañeros, Lincoln, y esperando a que Marcus entre en la oficina de al lado, antes de entrar ella en la que tienen retenida a Clarke.

Esta la ve entrar, sentada en el centro de la estancia, amordazada, atada y con el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor. Cierra la puerta, se acerca a ella y, tras dejar la botella frente a la rubia, saca un cuchillo, que usa para cortarle la cinta de plástico que retiene los brazos de la rehén.

\- Apenas unos quince minutos y podrás salir libre por la puerta -informa la morena, alejándose de Clarke hacia una de las mesas movidas contra la pared que da a la oficina con Bellamy, guardando el cuchillo.

Mientras acaricia con un dedo el altavoz con el mp3 de dicha mesa (aparatito lleno de gritos femeninos pidiendo auxilio bajados de internet y elegidos según su parecido a la voz de la rubia), observa de reojo como esta se quita la mordaza, abre la botella y bebe un par de tragos largos.

\- Libre... -repite Clarke entre trago y trago- Saldré de aquí libre, pero tú no.

\- Suena a amenaza -sonríe Lexa, aunque su acompañante no sea capaz de verlo a través de la máscara de tela que tapa su cara.

\- Lo es.

\- Ya decía yo -se ríe, volviendo frente a la rubia, la cual sigue observándola con furia.

\- Y si, por un casual, consigues que no te arresten hoy, mi padre es un hombre importante, pagará a quien sea necesar...

Deja de hablar cuando Lexa se quita la máscara, clavando sus ojos verdes (ocultos tras lentillas de color marrón) en una sorprendida Clarke.

\- Hola de nuevo.

-CL-

La primera vez que ideó uno de sus planes anti Murphy fue con once años.

Con él, no sólo consiguió huir de su casa de acogida, si no que se la dio por muerta y se llevó unos cinco mil dólares de su tutora en ese momento (dinero que la mujer había conseguido obligando a los chavales a su cargo a realizar todo tipo de chanchullos para ella).

Nadie la buscaría, y tenía dinero para poder subsistir un tiempo.

El suficiente para seguir planeando, sobreviviendo a la vida, viajando con el dinero que conseguía y sin que la pillaran, pese a que algunas veces estuvieron demasiado cerca de ello.

Y fue una de estas veces en la que un guarda de seguridad de piernas rápidas se percató de la niña sin vigilancia parental en uno de los pasillos de unos grandes almacenes, y al que le costó darle esquinazo, que decidió seguir planeando, sí, pero iba a seguir los pasos de su última tutora.

Que fuesen otros los que siguieran el plan, los que se arriesgaran por ella, los que le trajeran el dinero. Aunque con una diferencia. No iba a aprovecharse de nadie, iba a planear ese negocio para que no tuviese fallos.

Iba a venderles los planes a profesionales que supieran aprovecharlos al máximo.

Tardó unos años en conseguirlo, dos y medio en total, en encontrar a un grupo de atracadores y descubrir sus objetivos. Se dedicó a llamar su atención adelantándose a un par de sus golpes, enviándoles el total del dinero junto a una carta. En ella, detallaba los fallos del plan de los atracadores, sus debilidades, ofreciendo sus servicios para el siguiente golpe y facilitando una dirección.

Sonrío cuando les vio entrar en el edificio, mientras se tomaba un batido de chocolate y un bollito de crema, en una de las habitaciones del edificio de enfrente. Y su sonrisa se amplió cuando usaron el teléfono del piso al que les había mandado, haciendo sonar el que tenía en el suyo.

Una conversación después, un trato había nacido. El grupo tenía un nuevo plan que seguir, del cual le darían una parte a ella y, si todo salía bien, hablarían a sus amigos de la chica de catorce años capaz de planear todo tipo de golpes.

A los diecisiete, su negocio iba viento en popa y tenía lo suficiente como para poder comprarse una casa, coche, pagarse la universidad (la mejor del país en departamentos de ciencias e ingenierías) y, bueno, con suficiente dinero como para mantenerse durante un par de vidas. Lo cual no significaba que fuese a parar de vender su capacidad de planear al mejor postor, mantenía vivos los contactos y lealtades necesarias para vivir tranquila.

-CL-

Es curioso como Lexa, que planeaba toda su vida hasta el más mínimo detalle (deformación profesional), se encontró con que lo mejor que le iba a pasar nunca fue algo totalmente inesperado.

Ese algo se llamaba Clarke Griffin.

Rubia, de ojos azules como el cielo de un día de verano, inteligente, un par de años más mayor que la morena y, sí, mimada por su posición, apareció el primer día de uno de sus seminarios del doctorado en Biomedicina que había decidido estudiar, sentándose a dos asientos de ella.

No fue un encuentro muy acertado, a la rubia no le hizo gracia que Lexa se dedicase a jugar al Candy Crush en vez de escuchar un seminario obligatorio (que ya se sabía de memoria) y se lo reprochó encarándose a ella a la salida.

Lexa lo solventó sacando de su mochila los apuntes impresos, con anotaciones suyas personales, de todos y cada uno de los libros de la bibliografía del seminario.

No sólo consiguió que Clarke la dejara en paz, si no que se sentase a su lado al día siguiente, y le pidiese ayuda con unas dudas que tenía de los apuntes.

Desde entonces, inseparables, uña y carne. Adonde iba una, iba la otra.

Incluso decidieron compartir piso, algo que la rubia no había necesitado hacer en su carrera de estudiante gracias al dinero de papá. ¿La excusa? Que ambas, siempre solitarias (al fin y cabo podían decir que ambas era hijas únicas y de padres ausentes), aprendiesen a convivir con otro ser humano en un espacio cerrado (de dos pisos y jardín, pero espacio cerrado).

Lexa aprendió dos cosas durante la convivencia. Una, que Clarke no era esa niña mimada que aparentaba, si no que usaba esa fachada para alejar de ella a aquellas personas que se acercaban a ella simplemente por quién era su padre. Y dos, que Lexa era muuuuuuuuuuuy gay (pero mucho) y tenía un cuelgue del tamaño de Saturno por su compañera de piso.

Cuelgue que fue evolucionando en algo más serio con los meses, llegando al punto en que Clarke tuvo que acorralar a la morena una noche, con el fin de sonsacarle el por qué esta se comportaba de forma tan extraña desde hace semanas.

¿Acaso era culpa de la rubia? ¿Qué había hecho Clarke que había molestado a Lexa, y cómo podía arreglarlo? ¿Cómo podían volver a ser amigas?

La mirada de esos ojos azules (presentes en sus sueños) llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, la presencia del dolor y del miedo tiñendo las facciones de Clarke, todo ello contribuyó a que Lexa confesara.

Le contó a Clarke quién era en realidad, a qué se dedicaba, cómo se había convertido en quien era, cada uno de los motivos que la hacían no merecer la amistad de la rubia, no merecerse amar a nadie.

\- Pero eso me da igual, ya lo sospechaba -dijo Clarke, con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a sorprender a Lexa-. Nunca hablas de tu familia, ni dices cómo te ganas el dinero. Recibes llamadas a todas horas, en diferentes idiomas. Y, mientras no seas una asesina profesional, me da igual lo que hagas. Tienes un corazón de oro, Lexa. Elijas a quien elijas amar, será esa persona quien deberá merecerse estar a tu lado.

No se le olvidarán nunca esas palabras, como tampoco se le olvidará como le respondió con una simple pregunta:

\- ¿Y si mi corazón te ha elegido a ti?

-CL-

\- Lexa -susurra Clarke, levantando una de sus manos, dirigiéndola hacia la cara de la morena-, ¿qué haces...?

\- Quince minutos -le repite la morena, volviendo a ponerse la máscara.

Se levanta, saliendo de la oficina y poniéndose en marcha para salir de ese edificio. Para seguir el plan hasta el final. Y, para ello, llega al sótano del banco, frente a la enorme puerta de la caja fuerte que ocupa, ella sola, una de las altas y anchas paredes del sótano.

Ya hay varios de los demás atracadores preparados, vestidos y listos, son aquellos que se mezclaran con los rehenes (los que permanecen en varias salas con ojos tapados y auriculares con música, aislados), de la misma forma en la que estaban mezclados antes del atraco. Así tienen coartada. Perfecto.

En cuanto al resto, cuatro hombres y mujeres además de ella, prepararan el botín pegándolo a su cuerpo con cinta aislante, poniéndose una malla por encima para ajustarlo más, y poniéndose el disfraz por encima. Y la parte del botín que no pueden ocultar, la meten en un par de bolsas a juego con sus trajes.

\- Dos minutos -indica Marcus desde las escaleras, ya listo y con una de las bolsas.

Un par de gruñidos y todos suben las escaleras al sótano.

Esperan y, por fin, les oyen entrar justo cuando la carga de explosivos, que prepararon días antes, crea una salida en el sótano, llenando de una nube de polvo que sube por las escaleras.

-CL-

No fue como en las películas.

No fue rápido, intenso, maravilloso y perfecto.

Clarke le pidió tiempo para aclararse y se fue del apartamento tras prometer contestar a los mensajes de Lexa.

El primero que la morena le mandó fue tres días, cinco horas y dos minutos más tarde. Un simple: "Lo siento".

Unos doce minutos y cuatro segundos después, su móvil sonó. "Ni se te ocurra, no tienes nada que sentir".

Siete horas, veintisiete minutos y diecinueve segundos más tarde, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Clarke la descubrió a las cuatro de la mañana, abrazada a un cojín en el suelo del salón y con la espalda pegada al sofá, mientras Netflix le preguntaba, desde la pantalla del televisor, si todavía seguía viendo Friends.

La morena tiró el cojín a un lado, quedando de pie frente a Clarke, que tenía unas ojeras a juego con las suyas propias. Un par de "hey" más tarde, Clarke se abrazaba a Lexa, y esta se aferraba a ella, rezando porque no fuese un adiós.

\- No va a ser fácil -le susurró Clarke.

Y cuando Lexa se alejó para intentar saber a qué se refería la rubia, esta la besó.

Un beso que dejó sin respiración a ambas.

Imperfecto, en un ángulo extraño, mojado por las lágrimas de la morena. Pero era su primer beso, uno que Lexa ya daba por perdido, que Clarke ni se esperaba desear.

El primero de muchos, el principio de una relación que progresó lentamente, aunque afianzándose, arraigándose fuerte e irrevocablemente.

Cada día, Clarke se enamoraba más de Lexa y, cada día, el corazón de Lexa volvía a elegir a la rubia.

Nada iba a separarlas.

Nada.

Hasta que llegó Bellamy Blake.

-CL-

Cabecea, luchando por no dormirse en la parte trasera de ese furgón policial.

Observa como uno de ellos no ha conseguido evitar caer, por lo que duerme, con la cabeza apoyada en el compañero,de al lado.

Están agotados.

Han tardado treinta y dos horas, cuatro minutos y cincuenta y tres segundos en terminar el atraco y, como siempre, sin problemas.

Suspira, quitándose el chaleco antibalas de su traje de los Swat, entre los que salieron sin problemas, sabiendo que federales y policías estarían más entretenidos en ese agujero del sótano y el túnel tras él, que en unos cuantos swat saliendo por la puerta con un par de bolsas. Se subieron a uno de los furgones, conducido por uno de los suyos, y adiós a la escena del crimen.

Nota como aparca el furgón, y el cese de movimiento despierta al bello durmiente, que mira a su alrededor algo confuso.

Las puertas se abren y todos salen, estirándose, agradeciendo salir. Coge una de las bolsas y, mientras el resto empieza a despelotarse, sacando el resto del botín de sus escondites y guardándolo en nuevas bolsas que el conductor les da, lleva la que tiene al maletero de su coche, dejándolo abierto para que metan el resto.

Se desnuda también, guardando el dinero y documentos pegados a ella. Y, por fin, se viste. Pantalón vaquero ajustado, unas converse, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero.

Saca el móvil de la guantera y, tras unos minutos, transfiere el dinero convenido a los participantes del atraco. En este caso, el botín se lo queda ella.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte por fin -le dice Marcus, a su espalda.

Se gira, y le acepta la mano tendida.

\- Igualmente. Ya tenéis el dinero pactado.

\- Perfecto -sonríe el hombre-. Avisa si quieres seguir dando golpes. Fue una sorpresa recibir una llamada tuya, y siempre es un placer dar golpes tan tranquilos.

\- Tranquilo, te avisaré si me surge algo -le indica, sabiendo que lo más probable es que sea él quien siga llamándola en busca de sus servicios.

Al fin y al cabo, Marcus es uno de sus clientes regulares, fiel y con honor, es por ello que le llamó para participar en este golpe.

Una vez cargado el coche, cierra el maletero, se sube y se aleja del parking de ese edificio abandonado.

-CL-

Bellamy Blake.

Sobre el papel, el yerno perfecto.

Guapo, de sonrisa blanca y perfecta, con los diplomas adecuados y de las universidades de mayor reputación. No cabía, ni cabe, ninguna duda de porqué el padre de Clarke se lo presentó, presionándola para que le diera una oportunidad, ignorando el hecho de que su hija ya estuviera en una relación de casi dos años con otra persona (pero Lexa no encajaba en el esquema de sus padres de familia perfecta, tuviese o no el dinero para mantener la vida de su hija).

La rubia le dio esa oportunidad, en un vano intento de que su padre la dejara en paz y que, tras una cena, Bellamy desapareciera de su futuro.

Sin embargo, el yerno perfecto tenía algo en común con Lexa. Era un gran estratega, y para conseguir lo que ansiaba, debía tener a Clarke.

Lexa no esperaba encontrarse a dos matones a la puerta de su casa la misma noche de la cita, los cuales la llevaron a un almacén abandonado, la ataron a una silla y esperaron.

Esperaron a que la cita terminara, a que el propio Bellamy apareciera. Unos cuantos golpes más tarde, este le sacó unas fotos (seguramente a modo de chantaje para Clarke) y le susurró al oído "acércate a Clarke y le cortaré un dedo. Y si vuelves una segunda vez, otro de sus dedos desaparecerá, y así sucesivamente. Entiendes de qué va todo esto, ¿verdad?".

Lexa asintió, con la mente abotorgada por los golpes, incapaz de pensar en cómo sacar a Clarke de ahí.

Pero lo haría, lo conseguiría.

Y es a lo que se dedicó una vez estuvo fuera de ese almacén, tras despertar en un motel de un país vecino, días más tarde.

Empezó a investigar y planear, esperando el momento justo para volver, para sacar a Clarke de entre las garras de Bellamy.

Tardó más de lo previsto, cuatro meses y medio, pero cuando encontró la forma de arrebatárselo todo al "yerno perfecto", no dudó.

Se lo había puesto tan fácil.

Bellamy estaba aprovechando su posición en el banco para guardar en varias cajas de seguridad no sólo el dinero que robaba al propio banco, si no los documentos necesarios para chantajear a políticos, otros banqueros, policías, a quien hiciese falta. Cajas de seguridad registradas a nombre de varias empresas fantasmas que el joven empresario usaba para sus fines, y de las que fue fácil encontrar sus cuentas bancarias.

Una llamada a un hacker con el que colaboraba y, tras una transferencia, tuvo acceso a la información de las cuentas, a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Fue una sorpresa ver que había ingresos mensuales de la cuenta de la mismísima hermana de Bellamy, Octavia Blarke.

No sabía que tenía este en su contra, pero la hermana aceptó colaborar con Lexa tras saber no sólo que recuperaría el dinero que su hermano le había exigido, si no que la ayudaría a comunicarse con Clarke sin peligro.

Meses después, un golpe de taser a los dos vigilantes armados, unas cadenas en las puertas y veía a Marcus subirse a una de las mesas y gritar "Damas y caballeros, me temo que esto es un atraco. ¡Todos al puto suelo!".

-CL-

Sentada en el salón de esa casa a las afueras, alquilada para la ocasión, observa la pantalla del televisor, aunque sin prestarle atención. Sabe qué están diciendo.

Atraco a una de las sedes más importantes del Ark Bank, los atracadores han desaparecido, sin heridos y sin dinero robado.

Al fin y al cabo, la caja fuerte no interesaba. Sólo presionaron a Bellamy para que este olvidara el peligro que corrían sus cajas de seguridad.

Sin embargo, el debate no terminaba con el "para qué demonios atracaron el banco si no se llevaron nada", si no que los periodistas, guiados por llamadas anónimas, empezaron a hablar de la existencia de las cajas de seguridad, de las empresas fantasma y del hombre tras ellas, el propio director de la sede atracada, además de unas cuentas vinculadas a él y que se habían vaciado, curiosamente, justo cuando Bellamy había salido del banco.

Sonríe, levantándose hacia la cocina, dejando el debate televisivo como música de fondo. Aunque para antes de llegar a ella al oír un coche aparcar frente a la casita de campo, y dos puertas abrirse y cerrarse.

Se acerca a la puerta principal, abriéndola justo a tiempo para sorprender a Clarke a punto de coger el pomo.

\- Hey -saluda Lexa.

No recibe respuesta verbal. Simplemente tiene, de repente, a Clarke anclada a ella, abrazada casi sin dejarla respirar, con su nariz enterrado en el cuello de la morena. Obviamente, le devuelve el abrazo, aspirando el aroma de la rubia.

\- Te odio -la oye susurrar-. Dijiste que nunca participabas, que siempre te mantenías al margen. No debías estar ahí, no... ¿y si algo hubiese salido mal? ¿Y si os hubiesen cogido?

\- ¿Y si hablamos de esto dentro? -comenta Octavia, pasando junto a ellas.

Clarke empieza a andar, sin soltarse, obligando a Lexa a caminar hacia atrás, riéndose.

\- Puedes soltarme un segund...

\- Me dijo que te mataría, me enseñó las fotos, estabas sangrando... me dijo que te mataría si volvía a verte. Creí... creí que jamás volvería a tenerte en mis brazos. No pienso soltarte, Lex, nunca.

\- No va a tocarnos, ni a ti ni a mí. Mañana estaremos tú, yo y una casita frente al mar bebiendo caipirinhas. Lejos de todo y de todos. Unas vacaciones merecidas, una nueva vida donde hacer lo que queramos, cuando queramos.

\- Mañana -susurra Clarke.

\- Mañana -promete Lexa.

Mañana volverán a empezar, por fin.

\- ¡Acaban de detenerle! -oyen a Octavia desde el salón.

\- ¡Que le jodan! -grita Clarke desde su cuello.

Lexa ríe, y piensa en las bolsas del maletero, en los días que se va a pasar repasando cada hoja, cada detalle escondido. La pesadilla del "yerno perfecto" sólo acaba de empezar.

Como dice Clarke, que le jodan.

Y cuando el amor de su vida decide, por fin, separarse, Lexa le coge la mano, sacándole ese anillo de compromiso, que odia desde que supo de su existencia, y saca otro de su bolsillo, poniéndolo en el mismo sitio, mirando a Clarke con una ceja alzada y una pregunta en los ojos.

La respuesta es un sí en forma de uno de esos besos que tanto echaba de menos y que hace que Lexa maldiga ligeramente el que tengan que irse ya al aeropuerto para embarcar en el Jet privado que uno de los clientes más importantes de la morena les ha prestado.

\- Venga, Bonnie y Clyde, os llevo al aeropuerto -les dice Octavia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Feliz.

Lexa ríe, cogiéndole la mano a Clarke y parando al notar que esta no la sigue.

No necesita preguntarle nada, Clarke responde:

\- Te amo, Clyde.

\- Te amo, Bonnie -sonríe Lexa.

Y, por fin, se van, dejando atrás todo lo malo, con un futuro que crear felices, juntas, sabiéndose libres, sabiéndose más fuertes que nunca.

"Bellamys del mundo", piensa Lexa, "que os jodan."


End file.
